


That don't impress me much

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Songfic, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zladdi ist ewige One Night Stands leid. Als er das in der Kabine ein wenig zu laut verkündet, tritt er einen unerwarteten Effekt los: Plötzlich versucht der ein oder andere Kollege, bei ihm zu landen. Inspiriert durch Shania Twains "That don't impress me much"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That don't impress me much

**Author's Note:**

> Der Song "That don't impress me much" stammt von Shania Twain und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran.

  
**That don’t impress me much**  
  
 _I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius - you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_  
  
„Zladdi, der Ball muss AUF dem Elfmeterpunkt liegen und nicht einen halben Meter daneben.”  
  
Durchatmen. Tief durchatmen und innerlich bis zehn zählen, sage ich mir. Ich schließe fest die Augen, balle meine Hände für einen Moment zu Fäusten und schaue dann wieder vor mich. Nur um zu sehen, wie Strebi sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen vor mir herunterbeugt – demonstrativ sein Hinterteil rausstreckend – und den Ball auf den Elfmeterpunkt legt.  
Als er das erledigt hat, wendet er sich zu mir um und grinst mich an. „Das heißt schließlich Elfmeter, weil der Ball elf Meter vom Tor entfernt liegt. Und nicht zehn einhalb oder zehn komma acht oder elf komma zwei oder…“ – „Lass gut sein“, brumme ich, schiebe Richard beiseite und konzentriere mich dann darauf, den Elfer zu schießen. Schließlich ist das unsere Trainingsaufgabe. Und nicht große Reden darüber schwingen, warum ein Elfmeter wohl Elfmeter heißt.  
  
Leider rutsche ich ziemlich ungünstig ab und sorge für ordentlich Gelächter, als ich den Ball nicht ins Tor, sondern weit in den Himmel befördere. „Zladdi macht uns den Ramos“, höre ich Niclas kichern und muss mich nichtmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er sich gerade lachend auf Nils’ Schulter stützt. Nette Teamkollegen hab ich. „Vielleicht hättest du heut anderes Schuhwerk wählen sollen, du rutschst den ganzen Tag schon immer wieder aus“, schaltet sich Strebi wieder ein und ich kann mir nur mit Mühe verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Und selbst wenn du nicht ausgerutscht wärst, wäre der Schuss nicht gut gekommen. Du solltest vielleicht besser…“ – „Die Luft anhalten“, brumme ich leise, kaum hörbar und wende mich einfach ab. Vielleicht versteht er dann, dass sein Gerede für mich in etwa so interessant ist wie der aktuelle Wasserstand der Weser.  
  
Tut er nicht. Stattdessen folgt er mir und versucht, mir weitere Ratschläge zu geben. Von François und Iggy fange ich fast schon mitleidige, aber gleichzeitig amüsierte Blicke auf. Ich schnaube leise und drehe mich dann um. „Strebi, mach mal n Punkkt“, weise ich unseren Ersatztorhüter an, woraufhin der tatsächlich seinen Redeschwall abbricht und mich ein wenig perplex anschaut. Ruhe. Göttliche Ruhe. „Geht doch“, murmle ich und wende mich wieder ab, schleiche zu Iggy und François rüber. Die beiden giggeln immer noch leise. „Er hat einen Narren an dir gefressen“, meint François dann leise zu mir. Ich verdrehe zum wiederholten Male die Augen und schüttle den Kopf. „Ich hoffe es nicht…“  
  
Vor einer Weile habe ich Iggy und François vor dem Training verkündet, dass ich es leid bin, von Schwulenclub zu Schwulenclub zu ziehen und mich mit One Night Stands über Wasser zu halten. Die beiden wussten schon vorher, dass ich auf Männer stehe und mit Katharina lediglich eine sehr enge Freundin an meiner Seite habe, die sich als Alibi „zur Verfügung gestellt“ hat. Sie ist für mich mehr wie eine Schwester. Und sie weiß, dass ich sie jederzeit gehen lassen würde, sollte sie endlich den Mann für’s Leben finden. Aber auch wenn sie mir in jeder Lage zur Seite steht, kann sie eben nicht alle Bedürfnisse erfüllen, die ich so habe. Ich könnte einfach niemals mit ihr schlafen. Also musste ich mir andere Wege suchen.  
  
Leider habe ich das Ende meiner One Night Stands nicht leise genug verkündet und so wusste ganz schnell der Großteil der Mannschaft Bescheid, dass ich schwul bin. Wie ich eigentlich auch schon erwartet hatte, gab es absolut keine Probleme. Die Jungs haben super reagiert, mich teilweise etwas neugierig ausgefragt, aber es hat dennoch niemanden gestört. Dafür verhalten sich ein paar meiner Kollegen seit dem … in anderer Weise merkwürdig. Richard zum Beispiel. Der schwänzelt seit diesem Tag um mich herum und versucht auf ganz merkwürdige Art und Weise, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Zum Beispiel indem er mich korrigiert, wo er kann. Und das … macht mich gelinde ausgedrückt WAHNSINNIG.  
  
Ich weiß nicht so genau, was er damit erreichen will. Ob es ihm nur um meine Aufmerksamkeit geht oder ob er versucht, mich zu beeindrucken. Denn dass er sich selbst verdammt toll dabei fühlt, sein Wissen mit der Welt zu teilen, habe ich schon gemerkt. Wenn wir mal mannschaftsintern irgendetwas unternehmen, fängt er auch gern damit an, den kleinen Einstein raushängen zu lassen. Dass ihm dabei keiner zuhört – weil ihm sowieso keiner folgen kann – bemerkt er gar nicht. Er redet und redet und redet. Und dabei klebt sein Blick oftmals so offensichtlich auf mir, dass ich mich schwer bremsen muss, um ihn nicht anzufahren … im übertragenen Sinne.  
François und Iggy finden das alles ganz super komisch. Sie erfreuen sich regelmäßig an Strebis verzweifelten Versuchen, irgendwie meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Fast tut mir Richard leid, weil sie sich so über ihn lustig machen. Andererseits geht er mir kurz darauf meistens wieder so auf die Nerven, dass es mit meinem Mitleid vorbei ist. Selber schuld. Kleiner Besserwisser.  
  
Nach dem Training ist natürlich erstmal duschen angesagt. Dabei achte ich inzwischen schon sicherheitshalber drauf, nicht unbedingt zur gleichen Zeit unter der Dusche zu stehen wie Richard. Nicht, dass er eines Tages urplötzlich hinter mir auftaucht und mir sagt, wie ich mich richtig einseifen muss oder so. Zutrauen … würde ich ihm das inzwischen.  
So bin ich auch schon fertig angezogen und will mich gerade mit François – wir fahren öfter zusammen zum Training – auf den Nachhauseweg machen, da tippt mir plötzlich jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Ich drehe mich um … und muss mir förmlich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zwingen, als ich Strebi erkenne. Er ist ja wirklich ein lieber, netter Junge, aber … er ist so mega anstrengend! „Zladdi, hast du heute Abend vielleicht Zeit?“, fragt er und knetet dabei sogar nervös seine Hände. Ich höre François leise feixen – blöder Schweizer! Kann mir ja mal helfen! – und starre Richard für einen Moment reichlich perplex an. Dann schüttle ich den Kopf. „Hab schon was vor.“  
  
Er sieht richtig enttäuscht aus, nickt dann aber und fragt weiter: „Und morgen?“ – „Morgen auch.“ – „Übermorgen?“ – „Richard, übermorgen geht’s ins Hotel, weil wir am Samstag spielen“, brumme ich und streiche mir durch die Haare. „Oh“, meint er nur, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern. „Samstag Abend? Sonntag Abend?”  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, wie François sich davon stiehlt, ab nach draußen. Mir raunt er im vorbeigehen ein leises „Ich warte auf dich“ zu. Und die Tür ist noch gar nicht hinter ihm zugefallen, da höre ich ihn schon losprusten. Ein bisschen gemein ist er ja schon.  
Jedenfalls richte ich meinen Blick wieder auf Richard und versuche es mit der radikalen Variante: „Ich hab kein Interesse, Richard.“ Jetzt guckt er zwar wie ein angefahrenes Reh oder so, aber so leid es mir tut, ich sage nur die Wahrheit! „Aber … warum nicht?“ – „Weil…“, fange ich an und mein Kopf fügt leise an: ‚…du mir viel zu anstrengend bist!’ Ich entscheide mich für einen harmloseren Weg. „Ich glaube, wir passen nicht so richtig zusammen und ich will dir keine Hoffnungen machen.“  
  
Er senkt den Blick und es fehlt bloß noch, dass er schmollend die Unterlippe vorschiebt, dann ist das Bild perfekt. Wunderbar. „Schade … Ich … dachte halt …“ – „Du denkst im Allgemeinen viel zu viel“, unterbreche ich sein verzweifeltes Gestammel, woraufhin er den Kopf wieder hebt und mich fragend anschaut. Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich mein … Ständig verbesserst du irgendwen, wirfst mit deinem Wissen um dich. Das ist auf Dauer richtig anstrengend!“ – „Ich dachte, ich beeindrucke dich damit“, nuschelt er leise. Daraufhin kann ich leider nur den Kopf schütteln. „Nee“, murmle ich, „gar nicht. Tut mir leid. Du bist ein lieber Kerl, total intelligent und gut so wie du bist. Aber zu mir passt das einfach nicht. Sorry.“  
  
Bevor ich noch mehr Unheil anrichten kann, klopfe ich ihm kurz auf die Schulter und eile dann aus der Kabine. Vor der Tür erwartet mich mein bester Freund mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Gesicht. „Na, hast du ein Date?“, fragt er und muss sich das Lachen verkneifen. Verbissen schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nein, ein Herz gebrochen“, antworte ich dann, „lass uns fahren.“  
Schön, dass François das alles so lustig findet.  
  
 _Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_  
  
  
***  
  
 _I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_  
  
  
Meine Ruhe hält natürlich nicht ewig. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Keine Ahnung, warum es plötzlich alle auf mich abgesehen haben. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich bisher nicht wusste, was unsere Mannschaft doch für eine unglaubliche Quote an mindestens bisexuellen Kerlen hat. Kaum habe ich mir Richard vom Leib geschafft – der ist mir gar nicht mehr böse, nach einem kurzen Intermezzo mit einem Physikstudenten stand er in der Kabine vor mir und meinte: „Ich weiß jetzt, wie es dir ging mit meinem Gelaber…“ – da klebt auch schon der nächste an mir.  
  
„Sitzt meine Frisur?“, höre ich es hinter mir. Und zähle mal wieder gedanklich leise bis zehn. Dann drehe ich mich langsam um und antworte mit verkniffener Stimme: „Siehst ganz wundervoll aus, Basti.“ Sein Blick löst sich nicht einmal vom Spiegel, als er, die Stirn gerunzelt, widerspricht: „Nein, irgendwie nicht, da liegt eine Strähne nicht richtig. So kann ich doch nicht vor die Tür gehen.“  
‚Bleib halt drinnen’, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, ich sage es aber nicht laut. Stattdessen wähle ich einen anderen Weg: „Basti, bei einem Spiel ist es vollkommen egal, ob da irgendeine Strähne nicht richtig liegt.“ – „Das ist nicht egal!“, fährt er mich an und ich zucke zusammen. Seit wann ist Seppl eigentlich so eine Diva? Wir kennen uns ja schon seit Ewigkeiten aus der Nationalmannschaft. Seinen ausgeprägten Tick für seine Haare hat er allerdings erst in letzter Zeit entwickelt. Böse Zungen – namentlich Clemens – haben schon gemunkelt, er sei vielleicht der Meinung, Tim ersetzen zu müssen. Nachdem unser feiner Gockel nach Hoffenheim gewechselt ist, fehlt unserer Kabine der Beautyfarm-Flair.  
  
Basti jedenfalls schaut wieder in den Spiegel und klatscht sich eine weitere Ladung Gel in die Haare. „Stell dir doch mal vor, wenn irgendein Fotograf mich ablichtet und dann … sind die Haare nicht in Ordnung! Wäre ja furchtbar!“ – „Sebastian Prödl“, grummle ich genervt, „weißt du was? Es gibt Fotos von dir, da siehst du aus, als hättest du dich mit Vladimir Klitschko angelegt. Keinen interessiert es, ob deine Haare richtig liegen oder nicht.“  
Er wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu. Sowas hatte ich ihm nicht mehr zugetraut – in den letzten Wochen waren sämtliche Blicke aus Richtung Basti Prödl mehr schmachtender Natur gewesen. Und die Fragen: „Zladdi, sitzen meine Haare?“, „Zladdi, wie findest du meinen neuen Pulli?“ und „Zladdi, wie soll ich mir meinen Bart stehen lassen?“ hatten sich gehäuft.  
  
Und ich weiß verdammt nochmal nicht, warum dem so ist! Wann ist in seinem Kopf diese blöde Sicherung durchgeknallt? Wir kennen uns schon ewig! EEEEWIG! Und plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts, legt er wert darauf, wie er aussieht, wenn ich ihn zu Gesicht bekomme. Megaanstrengend!  
Schließlich ist Sense, er belässt seine Haare so wie sie sind und räumt seine Stylingutensilien auf. Ich währenddessen lasse mich seufzend auf der Bank nieder und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Meine Kollegen sind alle verrückt geworden. Ausnahmslos. Total plemplem.  
  
Jemand setzt sich neben mich. Stößt mit seiner Schulter leicht gegen meine. Als ich den Kopf herumdrehe, sehe ich einen breit grinsenden Iggy. „Er steht auf dir”, meint er mit deutlichem Akzent und bringt mich damit tatsächlich zum Lachen. „Iggy, es heißt: Er steht auf dich. Wenn er auf mir stehen würde, wäre das für mich … ziemlich schwer zu tragen.“ – „Aber es ist auch schwer zu tragen wenn Basti steht auf dich“, meint Iggy mit Schalk in den Augen. Ich lache erneut leise und schüttle den Kopf. „Das ist schwer zu **er** tragen…“ – „Deutsch ist so schwer“, meint Iggy. Ich klopfe ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. Wie auch immer, seine Nachricht ist angekommen. Und ich fürchte, dass er recht hat…  
  
Nur wenige Tage später erhalte ich kurz nach dem Training eine SMS von Basti. Diese besagt im genauen Wortlaut: „Putz dich raus, wir gehen heute Abend zusammen essen. Ich lad’ dich ein.“ Schon alleine weil dieser fordernde Ton mir nicht passt, tue ich das genaue Gegenteil: Als es am Abend an meiner Haustür klingelt, öffne ich in Schlabberpulli und Jogginghose. Vor meiner Wohnungstür taucht Basti auf – geschniegelt und gestriegelt. Frisch rasiert – beziehungsweise den Bart in Form gebracht – die Haare zurechtgegelt, und, was alles andere toppt: im Anzug. „So nehm ich dich aber nicht mit“, meint er, als er mich von oben bis unten mustert, noch bevor er mich überhaupt begrüßt hat. „Sollst du ja auch nicht“, erwidere ich locker, „ich komm nämlich nicht mit.“  
Bastis Gesichtsausdruck ist Gold wert. Für einen Moment wünsche ich mir, dass ich eine Kamera hätte, um das festzuhalten. „Warum nicht?“, fragt er mich dann. „Weil ich nicht mit dir essen gehen werde. Heute nicht und auch sonst nicht. Wir sind Freunde, Basti. Das war’s dann aber auch.“ – „Dabei hab ich mich extra so fein rausgeputzt“, murmelt er niedergeschlagen und zerstört seine perfekte Frisur, indem er einmal großzügig mit der Hand durchfährt. Schade drum. Oder … vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
„Genau DAS ist das Problem“, antworte ich ihm und mustere ihn von oben bis unten. „Ich find es ja super, dass du dir so eine Mühe machst und auf dein Äußeres achtest. Aber musst du so übertreiben? Tut mir wirklich leid, Basti, ich mag dich echt, aber was will ich denn mit einem Freund, der sein eigenes Spiegelbild mehr liebt als mich? Damit kannst du bei mir wirklich nicht punkten.“  
Nachdenklich schaut er mich an, ehe er leise seufzt. „Hast ja recht“, nuschelt er. Ich nicke und lächle ihn leicht an. „Es kommt nicht immer auf’s Äußere an, sondern auf die inneren Werte. Ich weiß, dass du ein feiner Kerl bist und ich schätze dich sehr als Freund. Aber ich kenn dich schon so lange, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, das mit uns würde mehr Schaden anrichten, als uns nützen.“  
Er seufzt leise und nickt dann. „Stimmt wohl … Schade. Dann mach dir noch einen schönen Abend und ich … fahr jetzt wieder?“ – „Japp. Mach’s dir gemütlich“, empfehle ich ihm, „tausch’ den Anzug gegen ne Jogginghose, hau dich auf die Couch und lass es dir gutgehen.“  
  
Eine kurze Umarmung zum Abschied und Basti zieht von dannen. Ich schließe die Wohnungstür hinter ihm, lehne mich kurz dagegen und muss den Kopf schütteln. Alles Wahnsinnige. Was auch immer in sie gefahren ist…  
Dann schleiche ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo François und Iggy auf meiner Couch sitzen. DVD auf Pause. „War er das?“, fragt unser Schweizer grinsend. Ich nicke und seufze. „Rausgeputzt als würden wir heute noch heiraten.“ Die beiden verfallen in Gelächter und ich grinse schief. Armer Basti. Aber noch viel mehr tue ich mir selbst leid, immerhin sind es nicht unsere Kollegen, die François und Iggy so herrlich viel zu lachen bescheren, sondern deren verzweifelte Versuche, bei mir zu landen. Ja, ich sollte mir selbst am meisten leid tun.  
Später.  
Jetzt ist erstmal unser Männerabend dran. Bei dem wir alle drei im feinsten Gammellook auf der Couch hängen. Der einzige Brad Pitt im Raum flimmert in ‚Inglorious Basterds’ über den Bildschirm.  
  
 _Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_  
  
***  
  
 _You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_  
  
  
François nennt mich liebevoll einen kleinen Ösimagneten. Zuerst Richard. Dann Sebastian. Dass darauf allzu bald auch Marko folgen muss, hätte mir klar sein müssen. Nur kann ich mir langsam wirklich keinen Reim mehr darauf machen, was das soll. Marko hat verdammt nochmal ein Kind. Ein ganz wundervolles, auf das er stolz ist. Verdammt stolz. Er ist ein fantastischer Papa. Und eigentlich dachte ich bisher auch, dass er seine Freundin über alles liebt, ansonsten hätte er sie wohl kaum vor kurzem erst geheiratet. Da müssen doch noch jede Menge „frisch verliebt“-Hormone im Spiel sein. Oder die sind schon abgeflaut und es tritt bereits das „Gott, scheiße, ich bin verheiratet? Was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht?”-Denken ein. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls … werde ich nun neuerdings von Ösi Nummer drei umgarnt.  
  
Der hat natürlich auch seine ganz eigene Taktik gefunden, um mich zu umwerben. Und dabei hat er sein Baby ausgepackt, auf dass er fast so stolz ist wie auf seine kleine Emilia: Sein Auto.  
Wie ein eitler Pfau durch die Gegend stolziert, so sitzt Marko Arnautovic in seinem Auto. Trotz inzwischen eher herbstlichem Wetter mit heruntergelassenen Fensterscheiben, während die Musikanlage – natürlich ordentlich aufpoliert, damit der Sound auch richtig gut kommt, fahrende Disko und so – voll aufgedreht ist. Dabei die Sonnenbrille auf der Nase … Ein Traumbild eines Mannes.  
Nicht.  
  
Marko ist ein toller Kerl. Sympathischer als sein Ruf es glauben macht. Aber er hat eben doch eine verdammte Macho-Allüre und das ist seine blöde Karre, in die er mehr Geld investiert, als sein muss. Beim kleinsten Lackschaden geht es ab in die Werkstatt. Überlackieren. Geht ja absolut gar nicht. Die Sitze inzwischen vom feinsten. Die Musikanlage … bereits erwähnt. Wenn er könnte, würde er sich einen Fernseher in sein Auto einbauen lassen! Sollte man ihm nicht vorschlagen, am Ende kommt er auf die Idee, beim nächsten Werkstattbesuch iPads oder ähnliche Späße im Amaturenbrett oder an den Kopflehnen anbringen zu lassen. Airbag? Papperlapapp! WLAN! Das gäbe dem „mobilen Internet“ eine ganz neue Bedeutung.  
  
Jedenfalls ist Marko der Meinung, dass er jede Neuerung an seiner Superkarre sofort verkünden muss, sobald ich zum Training die Kabine betrete. Bisher konnte ich mich erfolgreich um die ein oder andere Spritztour drücken, die er mir schon angeboten hat. Nur mir, ganz nebenbei erwähnt. Was natürlich sofort wieder Iggy und François auf den Plan rief:  
„…Marko hat inzwischen wohl auch ein Auge auf dich geworfen…“  
Klatschweiber sind die beiden! Ehrlich mal! Schlimmer als jede Frau! Haben aber ihre helle Freude daran, wie ich mich Mal für Mal wie ein Aal aus blöden Situationen winde und mir scheinheilige Ausreden einfallen lasse, warum ich eben nicht mal abends eine Runde durch Bremen cruisen will. Nein, cruisen will ich sicher nicht. Nur die Flucht ergreifen. Was habe ich dieser Welt getan?  
  
Nun, mein Karma jedenfalls scheint auch nicht das allerbeste zu sein, oder das Schicksal meint es einfach nicht gut mit mir, als es dafür sorgt, dass mein Auto einfach nicht anspringt, als ich nach dem Training nach Hause fahren will. Und ironischer Weise sind die meisten anderen schon gefahren. Noch ironischerer Weise kommt ausgerechnet Marko angeschlendert, als ich mit meinem Auto kämpfe. Nein, man!  
Er klopft an die Scheibe und deutet auf sein eigenes Auto. Durchatmen und bis zehn zählen. Dann steige ich schließlich aus und schließe mein Auto ab. „Du hast gewonnen“, brumme ich und laufe zur Beifahrertür von Markos … Prachtexemplar. Der grinst mich triumphierend an und schließt auf. „Aber Zladdi“, hält er mich auf, als ich gerade einsteigen will. Fragend schaue ich ihn an. Er grinst und meint nur: „Schuhe aus.“  
  
Habe ich mich da gerade verhört?  
  
Offenbar nicht, denn er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Meinst du das ernst?“, versichere ich mich nochmal und als er nickt, verdrehe ich seufzend die Augen und tue, was er mir sagt. Bevor ich nachher doch noch nach Hause laufen muss …  
Marko jedenfalls scheint sich richtig zu freuen, mich ENDLICH auf seinem Beifahrersitz begrüßen zu dürfen. Er lässt den Motor aufheulen und parkt schwungvoll aus. So schwungvoll, dass ich mich panisch am Griff über der Tür festhalte. Ich bin ja kein Schisser, aber so, wie Marko alleine über den Parkplatz schnickt, habe ich ein bisschen Angst, nicht in einem Stück an meiner Wohnung anzukommen.  
  
Die Fahrt mit Marko ist ein Tripp des Grauens. Nicht, weil er irgendwie rast oder jede erdenkliche Verkehrsregel bricht. Sondern weil er mir ein Ohr abkaut, während er mir erzählt, was sein Baby so alles drauf hat. Wunderbar für ihn.  
„Sag mal“, meint er dann plötzlich wie aus dem nichts und ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihm hin. „Du hast nicht zufällig Lust, mal abends mit mir wegzugehen?“ – „Eeeeehm, Marko, hier wohne ich“, weise ich ihn zurecht, bevor ich mir eine passende Antwort auf seine Frage zurechtlege. Die gebe ich erst preis, als das Auto steht und ich die Tür geöffnet habe. „Nein.“  
Marko schaut zugegeben ein bisschen verdutzt drein. Schöner Anblick. Sehr sehr schön. „Ich werde nicht mit dir weggehen“, erläutere ich dann, „weil mich dein Auto ehrlich gesagt nicht im Entferntesten interessiert. Aber für dich gibt es ja offenbar kein anderes Gesprächsthema.“ – „Aber“, setzt er an, doch ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, beeindruckt mich nicht. Und ich will auch keinen Freund, der lieber seinem Auto einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gibt als mir. Tschüss, Marko, bis morgen.“  
  
Damit steige ich aus, erinnere mich im letzten Moment daran, dass ich ja meine Schuhe ausziehen musste … und beeile mich dann, in meine Wohnung zu kommen. Dort suche ich zuallererst mein Handy heraus und rufe François an. Fahrgemeinschaft zum Training morgen organisieren, schließlich steht mein Auto am Stadion und macht keinen Mucks mehr.  
Der lacht mich natürlich schön aus, als ich ihm davon erzähle, wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin. „Er hat dich die Schuhe ausziehen lassen?“, fragt er lachend nach und ich brumme verstimmt. „Das ist echt nicht witzig“, murre ich, „ich hab das Gefühl, die haben sich alle gegen mich verschworen. Was ist das denn? Marko hat Frau und Kind. Und sein Auto. Was will der bitte mit mir?“  
  
 _Okay, so you've got a car_  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag stürme ich die Kabine, stelle mich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, mitten in den Raum und schaue schnaubend in die Runde. „Jungs, ich hab die Schnauze voll“, verkünde ich dann. „Wer auch immer noch vorhat, irgendwie bei mir zu landen, dem sei gesagt: Ich will kein Lexikon auf meiner Couch sitzen haben, keinen Mr. Bremen 2012, ich brauche keine fett getunte Karre vor meinem Haus. Wer auch immer von euch als nächstes dran ist, unterlasst eure sowieso nicht ernst gemeinten Attentate auf mich! Da bleib ich lieber bis ans Ende meines Lebens Single.“  
Schweigen umhüllt den Raum, jetzt hätte bloß noch so ein westerntypischer Heuballen gefehlt, der durchs Bild rollt. Stattdessen leiser Protest von unserem Torwart: „Ich hab das sehr wohl ernst gemeint.“ – „Ich auch“, pflichtet Basti ihm bei. Marko jedoch grinst. „Hast mich erwischt“, meint er lachend, „aber es war so verlockend, nachdem die beiden dich schon so in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben, nochmal in die Kerbe zu schlagen.“  
  
Ich schaue Marko vielleicht eine Spur zu finster an, ehe ich doch erleichtert lächle. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest plötzlich die Nase voll vom Familienleben.“ Eilig schüttelt Marko den Kopf. Ich nicke, lächle und schleiche mich dann an meinen Platz. „Trotzdem“, wiederhole ich dann laut, „lasst es am besten einfach alle sein.“  
Etwas fällt zu Boden. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, wie François eilig eine Wasserflasche aufhebt. Schulterzuckend mache ich mich daran, mich für’s Training umzuziehen. Immerhin amüsieren er und Iggy sich heute nicht über mein Leid.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen habe ich endlich wieder meine Ruhe. Basti und Richard haben keine psychischen Schäden davongetragen, weil ich sie abgewiesen habe und Marko verschont uns damit, von jeder noch so kleinen Änderung an seinem Auto zu erzählen. Endlich wieder Frieden in unserer Kabine.  
Allerdings herrscht mir an einer Front zu viel Ruhe, stelle ich fest. Nämlich sozusagen an der schweizer Front. Dafür, dass François in dem einen Jahr bei Werder sowas wie mein bester Freund geworden ist, macht er sich in den letzten Wochen erstaunlich rar. Etwas mit ihm allein unternehmen ist mir nahezu unmöglich geworden. Nur wenn Iggy auch dabei ist, komme ich an François ran, habe jedoch trotzdem nicht den Eindruck, dass alles so wie immer ist.  
  
Irgendwann kommt mir allerdings doch eine entscheidende Idee, woran das Ganze liegen könnte. Als Schaaf uns den Kader für’s Wochenende mitteilt, fällt mein Blick kurzzeitig auf François und ich fange ein etwas misslungenes Lächeln auf. Da fällt es mir sprichwörtlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: Seine Zeit bei Werder läuft langsam ab und durch die Verstärkung im Sommer ist die Chance, dass die Kaufoption gezogen wird, verschwindend gering. Er hat diese Saison außer für die zweite Mannschaft kein einziges Spiel absolviert. Umso trauriger macht es mich eigentlich, dass er mir kaum mehr eine Chance lässt, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, da mir auffällt, wie kostbar die übrigen Tage, Wochen sind.  
So lasse ich ihm einfach keine Wahl, als Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, indem ich eines Abends mit ein paar DVDs im Gepäck einfach bei ihm zu Hause auflaufe. Wenn man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen muss … wahlweise auch zur gemeinsamen Zeit mit mir … Ich hole mir ja schließlich nur, was mir zusteht. Stunden mit einem meiner engsten Freunde.  
  
François sieht verdammt überrascht aus, als er die Tür öffnet. „Was machst du hier?“, fragt er und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass eine Spur Panik in seiner Stimme mitklingt. Ich hebe die DVDs an und grinse etwas schief. „Mal wieder einen Abend mit dir verbringen, dich erwisch’ ich ja in letzter Zeit kaum noch. Dabei sollten wir so langsam doppelt so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen…“ Er schaut mich fragend an, ehe es ihm zu dämmern scheint, zumindest verrät das sein Gesichtsausdruck. Als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
„Komm rein“, meint er, tritt aus der Tür und öffnet diese ein Stück weiter, damit ich auch wirklich eintreten kann. Ich schlüpfe aus Schuhen und Jacke und mache mich dann mit den DVDs auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, während François uns etwas zu trinken organisiert. Bei einem Glas Cola und Batman – The Dark Knight hängen wir schließlich auf der Couch und … schweigen uns an.  
Prima!  
  
„Du wirkst in letzter Zeit sehr verschlossen“, stelle ich irgendwann fest, als ich es nicht mehr aushalte. François jedoch brummt nur, den Blick stur auf seinen Fernseher gerichtet. Ich runzle leicht die Stirn, ehe ich mich zur Seite fallen lasse. Genau gegen seine Schulter. „Was ist los?“, frage ich leise. „Denkst du schon daran, Bremen im Winter verlassen zu müssen?“ – „Quatsch“, murmelt er und sein schweizer (oder französischer, wenn man es so sehen will) Akzent sorgt dafür, dass mir für einen Moment das Adjektiv ‚süß’ durch den Kopf schießt. „Was ist es dann?“, bohre ich dann aber weiter und schaue zu ihm auf, sodass ich sehen kann, wie er nach wie vor auf den Bildschirm starrt.  
„Muss doch irgendeinen Grund haben, dass du lieber allein zu Hause hängst, als was mit mir zu machen.“ Keine Antwort. Und auch kein Blick in meine Richtung. Weil es mir jetzt langsam reicht, greife ich nach der Fernbedienung des DVD-Players und pausiere den Film. Und da er mich immer noch nicht anschaut, klettere ich kurzerhand rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Jetzt bleibt ihm gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als mich zu beachten. Und das tut er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist fast schon schockiert, zumindest starrt er mich aus weit aufgerissenen grünen Augen an und ich kann fast schon sehen, wie in seinem Inneren ein Kampf tobt. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum.  
  
„Wirst du wohl endlich mit mir reden?“, frage ich und versuche, ihn bewusst böse anzuschauen. Sieht bestimmt total lächerlich aus. Ich erhalte jedoch immer noch keine Antwort. Stattdessen nur dieser tiefe Blick, der mir irgendwie ganz anders werden lässt. Und plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändert. In seinen Augen, an seinem Gesicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich finde es auch nicht heraus, denn während ich darüber nachdenke, spüre ich auf einmal, wie er seine Arme um mich legt und mich kurzerhand küsst.  
Donnerwetter!  
Mir wird von jetzt auf gleich ganz anders. Heiß und kalt im Wechsel. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich und ich spüre ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Magen. Gleichzeitig schreit da eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, dass François mein bester Freund ist. Und ein Kollege. ‚Haha’, lache ich innerlich die Stimme aus, ‚Kollege. Nicht mehr lang.’ Aber bester Freund. Und nur deswegen löse ich mich kurz darauf von ihm, wenn auch widerwillig, denn es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, dass es mir nicht gefallen hat, von ihm geküsst zu werden.  
  
Eigentlich will ich ihn fragen, was das soll. Aber ich bin wohl doch noch ein bisschen zu überrumpelt für eine verbale Reaktion, stattdessen starre ich ihn einfach nur an und hoffe, dass er die ungestellte Frage aus meinem Blick lesen kann. Kann er auch. Denn er seufzt leise und lehnt plötzlich seine Stirn gegen meine. „Tut mir leid“, flüstert er, „ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass … wir dich einfach alle in Ruh lassen sollen. Da hab ich mich gar nicht mehr getraut, dir zu zeigen, was ich für dich fühle. Schon gar nicht, nachdem Marko sich den Spaß mit dir erlaubt hat. Ich …“  
Er ringt einen Augenblick nach Worten, bricht dann jedoch einfach ab und schließt resigniert die Augen. Ich habe meine Antwort. Und spüre, wie mein Herz rast bei dem Gedanken daran, dass François mehr in mir sieht als einen guten, seinen vielleicht besten Freund.  
  
Während er sich offenbar nicht mehr traut, mich anzuschauen, horche ich tief in mich hinein. Muss dann jedoch lächeln. Ich will keinen Brad Pitt, kein Lexikon und keinen Autofetischisten.  
Ich möchte jemanden, in dessen Nähe ich mich wohl fühle.  
Jemanden, der in der Lage ist, mein Herz zu erwärmen.  
Jemanden, der sich für mich interessiert, dem ich das Wichtigste bin.  
Jemanden, an dessen Seite ich mich nachts schmiegen kann.  
Instinktiv schlinge ich meine Arme um François und lege meinen Kopf dann auf seiner Schulter ab. „Ich glaube, du bist genau das, was ich suche“, flüstere ich ihm zu. Und es fühlt sich richtig an.

**Author's Note:**

> ...die Tatsache, dass Richard Strebinger das Superbrain mimen musste, beruhte darauf, dass ich nach der Besetzung von Sebastian Prödl und Marko Arnautovic beschloss, die Werder-Ösis vollzumachen.


End file.
